Tickets & Trash Bags
by R5 is my life
Summary: this story takes place during and after the episode "Tickets & Trash Bags" i'm not good at summaries just fyi...
1. Chapter 1

**First chp. is during tickets & trash bags. if you haven't seen it youtube .com/watch?v=ca6BnPoILI4&feature=BFa&list=UL3bFvonxg0tY&lf=mfu_in_order  
>its not the best quality but its an awesome episode<strong>

Austin's POV-

After Ally, Trish and Dez fought over who would get my extra ticket, I decided I wasn't going to bring any of them. The were acting selfish. Yes, if it wasn't for Trish, I wouldn't be here and yes, Dez is my best friend, who likes to give me his pants... And if it wasn't for Ally, I wouldn't be famous at all. But they were acting like they only cared about themselves. Are my feelings to important or something? In the end, I brought Nelson instead. I turned off the t.v. then heard Nelson say:

" Woah! Hotdogs in chocolate!"

"Chocolate covered hotdogs remind me of Dez," I replied. It's true. They do.

The door opened and one of the guys who works on the show said, " Austin Moon! You're on in five."

"Yelling reminds me of Trish." She yells at me all the time. But its familiar.

Nelson's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Woah! Cotten candy!"

I looked past him and said "That reminds me of Ally."

"Cotton candy?" Nelson questioned.

"No, this picture of Ally." I held it up. Nelson nodded and went back to the cotton candy. "Why did I bring this? I just wish my friends were here." But deep down, I knew why I brought it. But I'll never admit it to anyone. The truth is... my feelings for Ally are more than friendship. When we first became partners, all I felt was friendship. But Ally is always there for me, no matter what. The more time I spend with her, the more I like like her. Every quick touch, or eye contact, makes my heart beat faster. An earlier today when she hugged me? I thought I was going to faint. It took all I had not to give her the ticket without considering the others feelings. She's just so beautiful. And kind. And everything I want. That's right. I love Ally Marie Dawson.

-A & A-

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!**

**~karacake23**


	2. Can't Get Enough Of You

**I don't own A&A. Tickets & Trash Bags comes out today on Disney Channel at 8/7c**

**Ally's POV-**

After Austin left with Nelson, I felt bad. This is Austin's moment. We were acting completely selfish. We walked back to my practice room and sat down. I sat in thought. Then I realized that the picture of me was missing. Where could it be? My picture was the only one that was gone. Trish's picture was still on the table with the foam spitting Austin head. Dez's picture was still on the table with all the jams and ham from his backpack. I still don't know why he keeps that stuff in his backpack. And Autin's picture was still on my piano. Where I always go when I'm sad or depressed. Music always makes me feel better. I don't know why I put, of all peoples pictures, Austin's picture on my piano. Well, actually I do know. Way, way deep down. But no one, not even Trish knows. I didn't even write it in my book in fear that someone, namely Austin, would read my book again. That would be so embarrassing that I could never leave my room again, not even to get something to eat.

**Dez's POV-**

I feel bad that I was acting selfish. This may be partly our moment, but it's mostly Austin's moment. This is his time to shine. He's the star. The one every knows. He's like the new Justin Bieber. But Austin's more awesome. I mean, come on! The action figure of him that we made of him. He likes pancakes. I looked around the room and noticed something missing. I quietly asked Trish if she noticed something missing. She said that Ally's picture was missing. I responded, "No, that's not it," like I always do.

_-A & A- A & A- A & A- _

No one's POV-

After the show, Ally, Trish, Dez and Austin went back to Sonic Boom. They went up to Ally's practice room. Austin went over to the mini freezer and took out some toaster pancakes. He put them in the toaster and waited for them to heat up. Ally went and got some pickles. Trish went to the fridge and took the roof off of the gingerbread house and started to eat it. Dez took his gingerbread house out of the fridge.

"Trish! Why did you eat the roof of my gingerbread house! First Benjamin now the roof!"

"What? Benjamin was really tasty. So I decided to eat the roof."

Trish and Dez started arguing. Austin started to day dream and Ally was engrossed in writing a new song, or maybe just writing in her book.

**Austin's POV-**

I started daydreaming when Dez and Trish started arguing. It's so annoying to listen to them. The last thing I heard was Trish saying, "I'm going to smack those freckles right off your face." I was thinking about going to the beach when all of a sudden, a wedding came into view. I saw my self. I was the groom. And the bride? I couldn't see her yet. Once she came into focus, I could see that it was Ally. I gasped. She was so beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly. Her hair was in a bun with some of her hanging freely around her face. She was holding a bouquet of calla lilies. She walked up to me. We said our vows and we kissed. Then a song started playing and I sang along.

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Can hardly breath_

_When you're around me I feel the heat_

_You steam up the mirrors_

_And make me shift gears_

_Sometimes I can't think all that clear_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like_

_1,2,3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I can't get enough of you_

_See girl you're like an equation_

_And I'm not that good at math_

_You're very confusing _

_My hearts in a trap_

_I don't see your signs_

_Or see through the lines_

_And I just can't understand your mind_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like _

_1,2,3, lets go_

_You __hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I can't get enough of you (way-o)_

___You __hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me (way-o)_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I can't get enough of you _

__I think to myself, this is the perfect song to describe my feelings for Ally. If we get together, this will be our song.

**Thanks for reading. The song is called Can't Get Enough Of You by R5**

**I'll update soon**

**~karacake23**


	3. Spain

**I don't own A&A but I do own Autin's sister, Anastasia. I also own Dez's pet.**

**A/n: sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with school and friend drama. I've also had some writers block, but that's over now.**

Austin's POV-

I snapped out of my day dream when Ally said something to me. "What did you say Ally?" I asked, as her brown eyes stared into mine.

"I said, your mom's here to pick you up. She said she had some amazing news." What could it be? I ran downstairs, to where my mom was waiting.

"Hey mom! Ally said you have some good news? What is it?"

"Calm down, honey. Your dad is going on a business trip. And we, your sister you and I, get to go with him. This summer we get to go to Spain!," my mom said.

_Go to Spain? For the whole summer? AWESOME! Wait... that means I won't be able to spend time with Ally. What if somethings happens to her? I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt. _"Sounds great mom. But I really wanted to spend time with Ally, Trish and Dez. You know how Anastasia can be. Would it be alright if I stayed here?"

"I'm sorry Austin, but you're coming and that's final."

"But mom!"

"Austin Shor Moon! You ARE coming with us. You can email your friends, but you're not staying her. Now lets go. Nice to see you again Ally," my mom said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car.

A&A A&A A&A

**Ally's POV-**

Once Austin left with his mom, I called Trish. I told her that Austin was spending the summer in Spain. "We should throw him a party. I mean, school ends in 2 days. He'll be leaving soon." From downstairs, I heard my dad call my name. "Sorry Trish. I gotta go. I'll text you later. Bye!" I walked downstairs to where my dad was waiting with a plate of his famous oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.

"We're going to go say hi to our new neighbors. They have a daughter your age. I was wondering if after tonight, you and Trish can spend some time with her."

"Sure dad! I'd love to. And I'm sure Trish won''t mind. Lets head over."

**Dez's POV-**

When I got home, my mom told me that as a birthday present, she was going to give me a plane ticket to Spain, so I could spend time with Austin. Apparently, he was going to Spain with his family for his dads business trip.

"Awesome sauce! I'm going to tell Austin!" I took my phone out of my pocket and called Austin. "Hey Austin, guess what?"

"Hey Dez," he said in a monotone voice, "What?"

"For my birthday, my mom got me a plane ticket to Spain! And in the same hotel as you. My room is right next door! Now we can spend summer together."

"Awesome! Now I won't be bored to death when Ana **(Anastasia's nick name is Ana)** makes me go shopping for 5 hours with her! Well, I gotta go pack. I'll talk to you later. Bye! Oh, and make sure to tell Trish and Ally. Bye"

_I should get packing, too. Let's see, how about my formal backpack? Should i bring my penguin or not? I don't think it would like Spain. It likes the ice. _I turned around to see my penguin, Mr. Tux, trying to fly.

"Silly Mr. Tux. You can't fly. Now let me pack."

Once I finished packing I called Trish and Ally to tell them that I'm going to Spain with Austin. Once that was done ( Trish answered, but I had to leave Ally a message) I finished my home work then watched a movie before it was time to go to bed.

A&A A&A

**Sorry it's short. It's short because i'm having a OC contest. I need to find a character who will be Ally's new neighbor. Remember it's a girl. I'm going to need her name, personality and physical description. You can add anything else you want. Thanks for reading**

**-karacake23**


	4. New neighbor

**I don't own A&A. Time to announce the winnner of the OC contest. And the winner is *drum roll please* R5inmysoul! congrats! Now on with the story**

Ally's POV-

As my dad and I walked over to our new neighbors house, I wondered what the girl would be like. We walked up the stairs and I rang the door bell. A few seconds later, the door opened, reavealing a girl with red glasses, about shoulder length, brown curly hair and eyes that looked kinda like hazel. She was wearing blue converse, jeans and a superman shirt.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, your new neighbor. I'm 15. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey Ally. My name's Elizabeth Johnson. It's nice to meet you too. I'm 15 too. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." I walked in her house and she led me into their living room. We sat down on the couch. Since she was new, I wanted to get to know her. So I decided to ask her some questions.

"Who are your favorite bands and singers?"

"I really like McFly, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, One Direction, but my favorite band is R5. Have you ever heard of them?"

"Yes, I've heard of them! They sing one of my favorite songs, Never." At that, we started singing.

_Outside it's pouring Rain as I watch you walk by outside my window and see your smile glow_

_ I run downstairs fast as I can I walk outside and take your hand and we danced our shadows moving in the dark we go round _

_in circles you look at me lights up my heart_

_I'm hoping this moment lasts forever you touch my face and tell me never_

_Never will I let you go Baby know I love you so_

_I'll be right here by your side Its gonna be a heck of a ride..._

"And what about Without You?" Eizabeth asked.

Elizabeth's POV-

I can't believe she's heard of R5! Not many people actually know about them around here. For a while, we just sang some of their songs.

_You're on my mind_

_Every night_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Can you just hold me_

_Together before I break_

_I just can breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

_There is something_

_I see in your eyes_

_Oh and it gives me butterflies_

_I just cant stop thinking_

_You make me weaken..._

"And what about Ready Set Rock and Can't Get Enough Of You?"

_R5 _

_Fog lights out of sight_

_High tops lace it up converse chucks tight_

_Spikes up_

_Gloves cut strapped up_

_Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up_

_Spotlight_

_This is our time_

_Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life_

_So tough_

_This rocks so rough can't be crushed cuz I stay focused_

_Ready ready or not (3x)_

_Ready set rock_

_Show em what we got_

_Taking it all the way to the top_

_Ready set rock..._

"I love Can't Get Enough Of You!" Ally exclaimed.

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Can hardly breath_

_When you're around me I feel the heat_

_You steam up the mirrors_

_And make me shift gears_

_Sometimes I can't think all that clear_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like_

_1,2,3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I can't get enough of you..._

**Ally's POV-**

Once we stopped singing, I realized something. I wasn't afraid of singing in front of Elizabeth. Usually, I can't even sing in front of my friends. But it was different with her. I was able to open up, and be myself. Something I haven't been able to do since... 3rd grade. The day when it happened. Because of that event, I have had stage fright. But now it feels like I could get over it. Along with the help of my new friend, Elizabeth.

"Hey, Elizabeth? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Ally. You can call me Liza."

"Ok, Liza. Ever since 3rd grade, I had a horrible case of stage fright. Something happened. But that's another story. I haven't been able to sing in front of my dad, friends or even stuffed animals. But right now, in front of you, I was able to open up and sing. I could be myself again. I think I'm starting to get over my stage fright. There's something about you that makes me not scared. I might finally be able to sing in public again."

"I can help you get over your stage fright if you want. How about you come over tomorrow? About 11?"

"Sounds great. Here's my number, text me when you want me to come over. It's 245-892-0123."

"Thanks Ally. My number is 245-892-9078. You're my first friend here. Maybe you could introduce me to some other people."

"Sure. I'll introduce you to Trish, Dez and Austin. You actually may have heard of Austin. Austin Moon."

"I have heard of him! His bro's on a tv show. But Austin's awesome! You're friends with him? That's pretty cool. Then you must be his songwriter! You're amazingly talented at writing songs?"

"Thanks."

Since we were having such a good time, we asked our parents if we could have a sleep over. They said yes. Liza gathered her things, and walked over to my house. We set up her sleeping bag in my room and put our pjs on. I took my phone out to charge it and saw I had a missed call from Austin and Dez. Since it was only 10, I decided to call him.

**Sorry that took so long for me to update. I'll try to update more often. Thanks for reading!**

**~karacake23**


	5. Austin tells Ally

**I don't own A&A**

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. I'll try to update more often. Now on to the story (:  
><strong>

_Since we were having such a good time, we asked our parents if we could have a sleep over. They said yes. Liza gathered her things, and walked over to my house. We set up her sleeping bag in my room and put our pjs on. I took my phone out to charge it and saw I had a missed call from Austin and Dez. Since it was only 10, I decided to call him_

Ally's POV:

I called my voice mail and listened to Dez's message.

_Hey Ally! Guess what? I'm going to... _(there was a background noise)_ Hey! Don't do that Mr. Tux! I gotta go; call me back! Bye!_

Huh... That was an interesting message. Who's Mr. Tux anyways? Probably Dez's pet. I decided to call Dez before listening to Austin's message. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. While it was ringing, i look over at Liza. She was setting out her sleeping bag. "Dez is a little strange at times, but you'll get used to it. Hey, by the way, do you play any-" she broke off as Dez picked up "Hey Dez. Whats up?"

"Oh hi Ally! I'm just trying to pack, but Mr. Tux keeps getting in the way."

"Who is Mr. Tux anyway? And where are you going?"

"Mr. Tux is my penguin. I got him about a month ago. He loves to eat fish. I'm going to Spain with..." There was a crash behind from the other side, and Dez said, "Sorry Ally, but I have to go. Bye!" With that he hung up.

After I hung up, I look over at Liza. "Hey Liza, do you want to meet my friend Trish? I know she'd love to meet you. Although, I have to want you, she is a little loud."

"Sure, I'd love to meet her! How about she sleeps over with us?"

"I'm sure she'd love that. I'll call her after I call Austin back."

I went to voicemail. I listened to Austin's message.

"Hey Ally. How are you? Listen, I've got some news I need to tell you. Call me back when you get this, ok? Thanks Alls. Bye."

I smile to myself. I love when he calls me Alls or one of his other nicknames for me. I usually hate nicknames, but I don't mind when Austin says them. The way he smiles when he does, how his beautiful brown eyes light up, his adorable dimple... Snap out of it Ally. Don't start daydreaming about him now. It can't happen again.

_I remember the time I had been daydreaming about him. All of a sudden he popped up in front of me and started talking. He had to wave his hand in front of my face and snap a few times to get my attention. He had asked if anything was wrong, and I passed it off as being tired. But when I talked, my voice sounded different. It was quiet and dream like, like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. I can't have that happen again. _

I regained composure and pressed speed dial #2. As the phone was ringing, I thought about summer. All the fun times Trish, Austin, Dez, and now Liza, and I would have. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Austin's voice.

"Hey Alls. Thanks for calling me back."

I said, "No problem Austin. What did you need to tell me?" although i was thinking to my self, anything for you.

"It's about this summer. My dad is going on a business trip to Spain. He's allowed to bring his family. My mom, my sister Ana, who you haven't met yet, are going. But my mom is forcing me to go with then. I'm sorry Alls. I've tried to get her to let me stay here. But she won't."

As soon as he finished talking, I slid to the floor. The perfect summer was gone. And I was planning on... well I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He'll need plenty of exotic girls in Spain. Then I remembered Dez's message. He said he was going with someone. That someone was Austin. Two of my best friends weren't going to be here.

**Austin's POV:**

As soon as I told Ally I wasn't going to be there most of this summer, all I heard was silence. I got worried. That's when something struck me. Dez wasn't going to be here either. Just like that, two of her friends were going to be gone. This was supposed to be the set summer, the one that tops the rest. I was going to tell her how I feel. I'll have to tell her when I get back. I'll buy her something special to give her to show her how much she means to me.

"Ally? Alls, are you still there? Is everything alright?

Ally responded in a faint voice. "Yeah, I'm here. Everything is..." her voice trailed off, "...fine. It's just that I had this summer all planned out."

"I felt bad she went to all that effort for nothing, but it couldn't be helped.

"Why isn't your brother going?" Ally asked.

Jeff. Perfect Jeff didn't have to come. It would take time away from his career. At one year older than me, he was very successful. He was on a tv show. Even though he's usually nice, he can be really annoying.

"He has to work on his tv show. His character has a big part in the next few episodes."

"Oh...yeah. I forgot he was on a tv show. What's his character again?"

"He plays a guy named Riker. He's in a band with two of his brothers, his sister and best friend. The brothers are Rocky and Ross, the sister is Rydel and the best friend is Ellington. The band is called R5, for obvious reasons. Since Ellington's name doesn't start with a R, they gave him the nickname 'Ratliff'. Jeff an all his Warbler friends have parts, even if they're small. Oh, and Riker's last name is Lynch. The Lynchs also have a younger brother Ryland, who isn't in the band, but helps out. THeir ages are 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. Ryland, Ross, Rocky, Rydel, 'Ratliff', and Riker."

"Ah... Oh I have some news too. I have a new neighbor our age. Her name is Liza. You should meet her before you go."

"Sure thing Alls." From downstairs i heard my mom call me. "Sorry Ally, but i gotta go. I'm going to Dez's. Talk to you later! bye!"

**Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author note**

**i haven't had much time to update any of my stories. I've decided to focus on one. I'll update the other ones when ever I have an idea though. I'm going to put a pole on my profile. Vote for whichever story you want me to focus on :)**

**The poll will be up until the end of the month. Vote for the story you like best!**

**~one direction is my life**


	7. Author's Note 2

**A/N**

**The poll is closed. My story, The Curse, won. Thanks to everyone who voted. I'll work on all the other stories when I have an idea though. And if any of you have any ideas for any of my stories, just pm me. :D**

**~one direction is my life**


	8. honor the beautiful angels who died

What's wrong with our society? It makes me sick. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families and children in Connecticut who are hurting. #PrayForNewtown

* * *

><p>I seriously can't stop crying :'(<br>All those parents who will never be able to say "i love you" to their child again. all those christmas presents wrapped up ready. Everything they see reminds them of their children - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, their family, their house. Each year they'll spend Christmas crying, and they'll cry so much on December 14th. They will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that their child is gone. They will be haunted for the rest of their life, and they'll have to live with the fact that their child is dead. Dead. Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back.

* * *

><p>seriously people? what's wrong with them? it makes me so mad that people care more about the Ellen show with Justin Bieber then all these innocent children that are dead.<p>

**(something i found on Facebook)**

People are mad because a news report about the school shooting could run/cancel the Ellen Show with Justin Bieber. That's just sick. I love Justin, but come on.

Imagine if you were an elementary schooler or one of the teachers - a kindergartener, even - and a stranger was towering above you, pointing a gun right at your face. A kindergartener. You would never have known what would be coming, but

you would've been scared, crying, maybe calling for your mom or dad. You never would've known the last time you saw your parents and siblings were that morning, when you were dropped off at school, or walked to the bus.

Imagine what it's like to be in the FAMILY of those who got killed. Your wife or husband went to work to teach. They jumped in front of a bullet to protect their students. Imagine if your little sister / brother went there - they had no clue what was going to happen when a man was pointing a gun at their faces. Imagine your older sibling going there - they had a gun pointed at their faces, and they realized they were never going to be a big sister / brother to you, they were never coming home.

IMAGINE IF IT WAS YOUR CHILD. Your child, scared, crying, shaking, clueless. So young - hasn't even begun to live yet. The other day they were bouncing up and down, excited that Santa Clause was coming soon. Helping you decorate the tree, sitting at the table and writing in crayon a letter to Santa, chattering about the reindeer. You already had that one present that they really wanted in your closet, wrapped up with their name on it, and all you could imagine the day you bought it is how happy they'd be when they opened it on Christmas morning. Your baby.

That morning when you walked them to the bus stop? Drove them to school? You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd see them alive. You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd say "Have a good day at school honey" or "I love you baby". You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd pack their lunch and make them breakfast. You didn't know that'd be the last time you helped them with their homework, or kissed them on their cheek. You didn't know that'd be the last time you hugged them. You didn't know.

Imagine driving down the road in your car and hearing on the radio about the shooting. Imagine speeding to that school and seeing all the police cars and ambulances, all the people crowded outside, scared children that aren't your own crying, parents just like you searching for their child. You stay at the school all day, still no sign. You're trying to keep hope, surely your first grader will walk through those doors and run up to you into your arms, right?

Or imagine that you were at work. You just finished helping a customer and your manager walks over to you and takes you to the back of the store, then sits you down and tells you the news. Or even imagine you walking out of a store, carrying presents you got while your child is at school, when you get the phone call.

You drop the phone, drop the presents. You can't breathe. You fall to your knees and start screaming and crying when it hits you - your child was shot. Dead. Surely it's a sick joke - your child is going to hop off of the bus, or walk through that door smiling, excited to tell you about their day. But it's not a joke. It's reality.

Maybe you and your fourth grader got into a fight last night and they didn't talk to you all morning. When you dropped them off at school they slammed the door and walked away without a word. You'll never be able to make things right. You'll never be able to apologize to them and tell them you're sorry and that you love them.

You have to tell your middle schooler and high schooler at dinner that night what happened. Your two year old will never know what his older sister was like. When you try to, you can't speak, you just break down crying. They look at you concerned and ask where little Ellie is.

You can't go to sleep at night. You can't eat. You can't talk. Why did it have to be them? Why not you? You feel sick imagining what was going through their mind when that gun was pointed at them. Their big eyes wide, their mouths open, tears streaming down their face, screaming for "Mommy! Daddy!" - scared to death even though they didn't know what was happening. And when that trigger was pulled, your child falling to the floor, taking their last breath, their eyes fluttering closed.

You'll never be able to tell them that you love them and have them smile at you. You'll never be able to see their faces on Christmas morning when they open their presents. You'll never be able to tuck them into bed or help them with their homework. Never be able to pack their lunch. Never teach them how to ride a bike, or how to tie their shoes. You'll never see them live their life like you imagined. NEVER.

They're gone. You're going to spend your Christmas burying child. You're going to see those toys you told them to clean up scattered in the family room. You're going to see their favorite foods and snacks in your fridge. You're going to see their Christmas lists, and their letters, and their drawings hung up on the fridge and remember how proud they were of their work. You're going to be doing laundry and then hold up their pajamas. You're going to see pictures of them, and that Christmas tree they helped decorate. You're going to see their stockings hung up by the fireplace. You're going to have to walk by their room each day and be reminded that they are never coming home.

You're going to be tortured each day. You'll be remembering the times you spent with them and watching them grow up. You'll wake up and go into their room to wake them up for school and you'll see their unmade bed, empty. You're going to have to go in the closet and see the Christmas presents, wrapped up, waiting to be opened on December 25th.

Everything you see reminds you of them - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, your family, your house. Each year you'll spend Christmas crying, and you'll cry so much on December 14th. You will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that your child is gone. You will be haunted for the rest of your life, and you'll have to live with the fact that your child is dead. Dead.

So you're worried about not being able to see the Ellen show? Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back. And you're mad because you won't see Justin Bieber on Ellen?

Get a life.


	9. Author's Note- Important Update

A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hiatus. I promise I will come back to them, but I have so many stories started that aren't finished, I decided to work on one at a time. I also am busy working on an original story, so if you're interested in that, just let me know. I have it up on a few sites. I also have writers block on a lot of my stories, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I might just use it when I get back to working on this story.

If I do get a really good idea, I may post a chapter on this story or one of my other stories on hiatus.

Just wanted to let you guys know

~R5 is my life

(p.s- the story I will continue to work on is The Blood Of Olympus. There are two others: _Changed By Love_ and _I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me? _(IWNHYDYBM) are completed, but in a notebook I've misplaced. _IWNHYDYBM _just has the epilogue left, so I may just rewrite that. However, _CBL _is completely finished (all 10 chapters in the notebook) so it may be awhile until I post more.)


End file.
